


Bitten

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a while since Makoto had found himself this hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AU I made w tattoosanta haha  
> May write more for it? We'll see

It had been a while since Makoto had found himself this hungry. Hell, he couldn’t even remember an exact amount of time.

If he’d remembered correctly, the last time was when he’d first turned into a vampire and been on his own. Having to figure out how to feed while dealing with the ache in his empty stomach… Well he was actually shocked he’d lived through it all.

Yet here he was again, years later, the same ache in his stomach. He hadn’t been able to eat for weeks, people had started catching onto his act too easily. Every man, every woman he’d approach would leave him hungrier than he had been.

Makoto was starting to actually think about going after a more… Innocent victim. Someone who wouldn’t catch onto his game and run.

That’s why when little Seijuurou, eight years old and naive, came into the picture Makoto just couldn’t help but try and get a bite.

“Hello, little boy.” He began as he approached the small redhead. “Who might you be?”

“...Akashi Seijuurou.” The child mumbled in reply, seemingly nervous about talking to him. If this kid was told to avoid strangers… “Who are you?”

“Hanamiya Makoto.” The vampire gave a smile. “How are you?”

“...I’m okay.” Seijuurou mumbled. “Why do you ask?”

“You just seemed a bit sad.” Makoto replied. “Where’s your parents?”

“...I’m avoiding my father.” The boy said.

“I see.” Makoto chuckled a bit. “Well if you come with me I can help you hide from your father.”

The little boy’s eyes lit up some. “Really?”

“Really.”

The boy began following Makoto fast enough and the vampire couldn’t be happier with how well this was turning out. It wouldn’t be long before he’d finally have something in his stomach.

They walked for a while, only for Seijuurou to let out a whine. “My feet hurt, how much farther?”

“Just a bit farther.” Makoto replied, turning and flashing a grin. “Do you want me to carry you?”

“Yes please.” The redhead replied with a small nod, holding his arms up as if he was younger than he was.

“You’re a bit old for carrying, you know?” Makoto said, despite picking the child up. “I was joking. Most children would be able to walk this distant with the life they lead.”

“Well I can’t…” Seijuurou mumbled, burying his head in Makoto’s shoulder.

“Interesting…” Makoto hummed. Well, it’d just help him out, the kid wouldn’t be able to run nearly as easily.

“No it’s not.” Seijuurou whined. “Don’t say it is.”

“Alright, I won’t…” Makoto grinned. “Besides, we’re here.”

He set Seijuurou down and the redhead moved himself right into the small shack-like construction. It’d been pure luck Makoto had found it coming into town, really. He was about to get his last use out of it for a while, too.

“What are we doing here?” Seijuurou asked, peeking in. “Do I go inside?”

“Yep, go on in.” The vampire replied. “There’s a surprise waiting for you!”  
The redhead’s eyes lit up as he turned. “Okay! I’ll go in there!”

As soon as the boy was in there, Makoto let out a laugh. Now all he’d have to do is make sure the brat didn’t get away from him somehow…

Well he could cross that bridge when he got to it. Besides, he knew the kid couldn’t walk all the way back without stopping and didn’t look strong enough to fight him off.

He walked into the shack himself, trying to hold in a laugh when he could tell the little boy was confused. “There’s nothing in here!”

“Oh there is…” Makoto said, kneeling next to the little boy. “Thanks for the meal…”

“What do you--” Before the boy could finish his question, Makoto had dug his teeth into the child’s neck. “Ow! What are you doing?”  
Makoto pat the child’s head, not moving away from Seijuurou’s neck. He was going to drain the kid dry, surely he could realize that alone.

“This hurts! Stop biting me!” Seijuurou wailed, his voice already becoming weaker. “Let me go!”

Makoto pulled back for a moment. “Don’t worry, buddy. It’ll only hurt for a while… And you’re giving me a meal.”

“Meal…?” Seijuurou asked, his voice shaking as Makoto dug his teeth back in. “No! Let go of me!”

Makoto ignored the child and finished his meal, letting the body fall to the floor. He had to say, despite the small size of the kid, he made a decent meal.

“Now, to spend a day or two in town before leaving…” He mumbled. Sure, not the smartest thing he could do, but he enjoyed hearing the rumors of the missing person. Even more so when it was never linked to him. “Oh, it’ll be good to hear about this little peasant boy…”

 

-

 

“Did you hear that Akashi-sama’s son went missing the other night?”

When Makoto heard those words spoken, he couldn’t help but freeze. Akashi-sama…? Meaning the Akashi family was important?

Had he killed the son of some influential warlord or something of that nature? It seemed like he had, which wasn’t good.

No, in fact he was pretty sure it’d be easy to point it to him. Especially if he left that night as planned. These people were smart, they’d know he’d left because of what he’d done.

If he wanted to get out of there he’d at least need to wait one more day, blend in the best he could. He was already an outsider though, that could be… Hard to do.

“I can always say I’m out looking for a family member.” Makoto sighed to himself. “And I was just tying up any loose ends here before moving on.”

“Excuse me.” An old (to most at the time) man tapped his shoulder. “What did you just say, young man?”

Young. Makoto almost had to laugh at that. “Nothing sir, just wondering aloud what happened to my little brother. He ran off a year ago, you know and I have yet to find him.”

“Perhaps he’s with Akashi-sama’s son.” The other replied with a sigh. “If his son isn’t found soon… No one will be leaving the village soon.”

“I’d just heard of the disappearance.” Makoto said, forcing a hint of worry into his voice. “Too bad I won’t be around to help look for him. After I tie up one more possible lead here, I’m off to the next town.”

“I see…” The man sighed. “Too bad, we could use someone like you to help look…”

“I’m heartbroken that I can’t.” Makoto said with a dramatic sigh. “I’ll hope for you all to find him quickly, though.”

“Thank you…” The other man began to walk away. “Oh, if he isn’t found we’ll all suffer.”

Makoto couldn’t say he cared, less humans left to possibly hunt him down if suffer meant what he thought. That could be good for him,

  


-

  


Makoto was ready to leave. It was the perfect time, too. Everyone was crowded in the street, finishing a search for Seijuurou. They wouldn’t notice him slipping off into the woods at that moment. They were all too tired and worried of their fate in that moment.

“Mister, I hurt!” Makoto flinched when he heard that voice. He looked back and, sure enough, there was Seijuurou.

The child’s clothes were dirty, ripped in a few places too (there had been a few broken pieces of wood in the shack that could do that); his hair was a complete mess; and he looked absolutely terrified. The look on his face almost reminded Makoto of himself when he first turned, in fact.

That’s right, the fact Seijuurou was standing on front of him, teary eyed, told him he hadn’t killed the kid, but turned him. That was the farthest thing from what he wanted to deal with at that point.

“You hurt, huh?” Makoto asked. “That’s normal, don’t worry.”

“It’s normal for what?” Seijuurou moaned. “You said it’d only hurt a while!”

People were starting to turn towards them and whisper, this wasn’t good. Not at all good, if they recognized him as the missing boy and Seijuurou told what had happened…

He looked around, the old man from the day before was in the crowd. This could work if he was careful about it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He finally said, hands on his hips. “You were the run who ran away and gave mother and I a big fright!”

“What do you mean?” Seijuurou asked, a confused and pained look coming to his face.

“I mean mother was worried sick and I had to come looking for you!” Makoto said, picking the boy up. “We need to get home, alright?”

“Home…?”

“Poor thing, you’re so confused!” Makoto leaned forward, letting his voice lower. “You won’t survive on your own. Play along the best you can and let me help you.”

Seijuurou began to pout at the older. “...Brother, my stomach hurts!”

The boy was smart, Makoto had to say. Smart and actually very obedient, he had to say. He could work with this… To a point, at least.

“We need to get going, mother will want to see you as soon as possible.” He said, turning to leave.

“Wait!” A man called. “Is that really your brother?”

“Why of course!” Makoto said, looking back at the man. “I’ve been looking for him for weeks, it’s a miracle he came to me!”

“He looks like Akashi-sama’s child, though…” Someone else said, crossing their arms.

“This isn’t this Akashi-sama’s child. He’s my little brother.” Makoto replied, pulling Seijuurou a bit closer.

“How do we know this is true? That you didn’t make it up on the spot?” The first man asked and the vampire had to hope the old man would come to his rescue.

“Well, he was talking about his brother yesterday.” And there’s what Makoto was hoping for, right on time. “He seemed so concerned too…”

“I’m just so happy I found him.” Makoto squished Seijuurou against his face.

“Brother… I want to…” The redhead whined. “I want to go home!”

“You hear him?” Makoto asked, looking at all of the townsfolk. “Are you going to make this scared little boy stay just because he looks like someone?”

The townsfolk began to mumble among each other. Makoto wasn’t going to wait around in case they decided he had to stay, oh no. He was going to leave as quickly as he could, hopefully not be seen.

The old man seemed to be the only one to notice the start of the escape and apparently didn’t feel the need to say anything. If Makoto was somehow back here before the man’s death he’d have to thank him.

He made his way into the woods quickly enough, Seijuurou clinging to him and whining in his ear. If the kid didn’t stop it soon, he’d ditch him somewhere…

Or he would if he didn’t know how painful hunger could be at first. It was horrible, hunger always almost felt like being stabbed and combine that with the pain that came from a recent transformation… It wasn’t a pretty feeling.

Far from it and he was sure it was even worse for a child of Seijuurou’s size. The feelings were sure to be at least double for him.

“I hurt, Mister…” He whined. “I want it to stop.”

“I know you hurt…” He hissed. “Turning always hurts and the fact you’re hungry doesn’t help.”

“Can I eat something, then?” Seijuurou asked, looking up at Makoto with an expression so innocent that made the older want to hit something.

“Sure, you’re just going to have to wait, alright?” He finally replied. “First we’ve got to find a place to rest, then I go get you food.”

  


-

  


Makoto didn’t know what to do. The only nearby town was the one he’d just run from and he currently had a newly turned vampire child whimpering in his sleep due to hunger.

Was there anyone in that town who might be willing to come with him despite what had happened? Someone he could find quickly enough…?

The old man. Of course the old man would be the only choice he had in this case. He wasn’t going to be able to drag someone else back to their hiding spot.

“I’ll be back.” He mumbled, touching the boy’s forehead. “Don’t wake up while I’m gone, that’d be troublesome.”

He stood and started making his way back to the town. He could move faster without Seijuurou, which was good seeing as he wanted to be done with this all as soon as possible.

The sooner he got Seijuurou to stand on his own, the sooner he’d be done with the child.

He made it back to the town close to what seemed to be sunrise. He had to guess the old man wouldn’t be out, hell, he’d guess none of the town would be out. Yet there was a group of men, discussing something in a group near center of town.

That would make things a bit harder. How was he supposed to sneak around these fools and find who he was looking for?

Well if they were big enough fools it couldn’t be hard…

He began moving towards the group. First things first, he needed to at least try and get some information.

“So we haven’t seen Akashi-sama’s son or his kidnapper since yesterday?” One asked.

“No, not even the search parties have.”

“This isn’t good… Where’s that old man? He said he saw them go west.” The first said.

So the man had lied to protect them, eh? That almost made Makoto feel bad about what he was planning for him.

“Where is that old kook? We need to question him some more, find out more.” One of the other men said. “Before Akashi-sama gets angrier.”

“I think he’s in his house.” The first replied. “But should we really charge in there now?”

Well that told Makoto nothing, really. Just that he was going to have to try and pinpoint which house was the man’s before this group did.

If he thought about it, the man looked frail, poor, dirty… So he wouldn’t live in a large house. No he’d rather live in a small one, Makoto was sure.

The vampire ran off, searching through the small houses just about as quickly and quietly as he could.

It was about the third when he finally sound the man, sleeping soundly. He didn’t have time to wake him with a sob story, not when the men could appear at any moment…

He flung the old thing over his shoulder and turned. He’d just have to hope the man would stay quiet until they were far enough into the woods that the townsfolk wouldn’t hear him.

  


-

  


“Hey, kid. Wake up, I brought you a meal.”

Seijuurou let out a whine before opening his eyes and looking up at the older vampire. “What did you bring to eat…?”

“Simple.” Makoto pulled an old man the redhead had seen around the village at times forward. “He’s your meal. You just need to bite down into his neck and suck.”

Seijuurou’s eyes widened in fear. “I don’t want to bite him! Can’t I eat something else?”

“No, just like I used you as a meal, you have to use him.” Makoto said, shoving the man forward. “Now bite into his neck.”

“No!” Seijuurou backed away. “I won’t bite him.”

Makoto grimaced. Why was he trying to help this kid again? Oh yeah, because he knew how painful and scary this could be.

“Fine then, I’ll get your meal ready.” He hissed. “I mean, more than the making sure he was unconscious for your feeding.”

Makoto dug his own teeth into the man, pulling back before he was tempted to drain him himself, and grabbed Seijuurou by the back of the neck. He was getting this kid to eat one way or another.

He pressed the child’s lips to the neck. “Now drink, you need to drink and get rid of that pain.”

Seijuurou whined but seemed to actually start drinking the blood. Good, that meant he wouldn’t be starving as long as Makoto was after his turning.

Soon enough though, the child forced himself away. “I’m full!”

“Oh yeah… You’re smaller, so you probably don’t need as much, huh?” Makoto mumbled. Not that it mattered, he was still kind of hungry after his last feeding (who was creepily enough sitting right there with him), so why not get another quick feed in?

He wasted no time sinking his fangs in again and made sure to drain the body. He didn’t want to take care of a child vampire and an old man vampire.

“You’re a monster!” Seijuurou wailed as Makoto dropped the body to the floor. “I’m a monster too and it’s your fault!”

“You’re the one who came running to me, kid.” Makoto replied with a shrug. “You could’ve gone--”

“Nowhere else! My father would get angry if I told him you had bit me!” Seijuurou sniffled. “I didn’t know who else to go to!”

Makoto grimaced, this kid had a very good point. Almost anyone else would have killed him, be it directly or indirectly, and would’ve tried to hunt him down with more vigor.

“Well, then you’re going to have to learn to do as I do!” Makoto finally replied. “Killing to live is just how we do it.”

Seijuurou sniffled. “But… I don’t want to.”

“I know that, but you’re going to have to.” Makoto replied with a sigh, ruffling the kid’s hair. “I’ll teach you to bite and feed, though. So you don’t have to be lost and confused, be grateful.”

Seijuurou seemed to almost lean into the hair ruffle despite the frown on his face. “No! I won’t bite anyone.”

“Until I get you to start biting, I’ll do it for you.” Makoto said. “I just did that, so don’t think I wouldn’t again.”

The redhead groaned and threw himself to the side. “I hate this!”

“Yeah kid, it’s not a fun life…” Makoto sighed. “You’ll get used to it, though.”


End file.
